The Curse Of Blood
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer has been a vampire for two-hundred years and hates every minute of it.
1. What am I

I don't own Criminal Minds

I've been dying to do a story with a vampire theme. It's been hard to figure out how to approach it without being to cliché that is. I hope you like it.

Spencer's POV

Enjoy

If there was one thing I could agree on was that being a vampire absolutely…sucked.

All the glamour about blood-suckers who wore dark clothing and we're seductive was a load of nonsense and fantasy. What most people don't realize is that vampires do exist and in great numbers. But were nothing like the vampires in the movies and books. We're as normal as any other mortal human. We eat, sleep, go to work, feel pain, and pretty much what any mortal would do and feel. We also look like normal mortals; we did not have pale skin and red eyes like in the movies. We blended right into modern society.

Sunlight and garlic don't hurt us on bit, just made up superstitions. A stake in the heart…would hurt for sure, but we would have a better chance of survival from it then a normal man. But that doesn't mean were invincible. No way, we are as much as vulnerable as mortals but we do have a few tricks up our sleeves.

We can run faster and were stronger then mortals and have the ability to hypnotize people, but some have been known to shape-shift but that's a rarity. I myself have the ability to fly. I have giant bat wings which disappear into my bat at will. Not too shabby if I do say so myself.

But as for the most important point…feeding. Ah yes the drinking of human blood. We actually take blood from hospitals and blood banks. A lot of vampires are doctors, so we have sort of a blood black market that we all run and help. It's safe, secret and a lot smarter than killing people left and right. We'd be exposed in a heartbeat.

I've been alive for about two hundred years. I was turned at the age of twenty-three but a powerful vampire that saw me walking down the street to go home and then in seconds had been pinned to a wall and his fangs in my neck. He drank too much and I almost died. After that he felt extremely guilty and spared my life by turning me. Since then he had been my guardian and master. In the old ways of the vampire, as it's called, a vampire of a higher status takes in younger, more vulnerable vampires like me as their own. They teach them how to defend themselves, how to live in society without anyone suspecting something, and so on. We are called childes, because we are young and need to be taught the ways of the vampire. Usually a childe would remain with his or her guardian for several centuries. I'm still young, in vampire years that is.

I lived in a small apartment not far from where I work, as an FBI agent. I loved my job and loved being able to help the world, one killer at a time. My guardian, who is named Vincent, would always visit to make sure I was feeding and training my powers. Unlike other guardians, whom I would heard are abusive and horrible, Vincent was patient and a good friend. I always trusted him just as he trusted me. Like a second father or something, to be honest I hardly remember my real family. I left them after I was turned. I remember I was part of a wealthy family in France. My mother was beautiful with long blonde hair and my father was a man of confidence. That's really all I remember, even with my so-called eidetic memory.

This world is now so different. It's large as it is also extremely small. Villages and towns with soft green hills around them were now cities made of metal and rock. Technology made almost anything possible, as my friend Garcia has proven time and time again. The world was now at a fast pace and never stopping. So much to learn and so much to do.

Tonight was a normal night in Quantico, Virginia. Vincent was coming to visit with some bags of blood to drink. To be honest, I haven't gotten used to drinking blood, even after all these years. I would really drink the bare minimal to keep me alive. Vincent hasn't been too pleased about this because it has rendered me very weak and my powers won't develop without it. I even, for a time, drank only animal blood to try to avoid drinking human blood, but animal blood makes vampires very ill. Vincent had to watch over me for two weeks while I was in bed, stark pale and too sick to wake up or move.

After that I started to drink human blood, too much of my dislike.

I was sitting on the large window sill, looking out at the night sky, when I saw Vincent coming out from the shadows.

"Can you ever knock like a normal person" I asked. He chuckled, "I kind of like be a bit dramatic with my entrance."

I laughed as well but when he took out the blood bags my laughter stopped and my body stiffened. I looked away from him.

"Spencer please…you will become ill again if you don't eat. Not only that you're as weak as a baby because you're not drinking enough" he said as he handed me a bag.

I took small sips and grimaced, blood tasted nasty to me. To others, according to Vincent, blood tasted like the finest wine. To me it tasted like putrid death and rat blood. Vincent was surprised by this at first; no vampire has ever found blood unpleasant. Still for the sake of his childe's health, he kept pushing me to drink.

After a while, I finished my bag but I still craved more and it sickened me. Vincent sighed and I held my head in my hands.

I hated being a vampire with all my heart and soul. I wanted to be normal, so I can live a life and then die, with my friends and family gathered around me as I lay dying. All my family is dead now, so it doesn't matter.

Nothing matters now.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Love

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

While drinking the blood, my thoughts and memories went wild in my head.

When I first got the job at the BAU, I was extremely nervous and kept thinking over and over, that it was not a good idea to work in such a place. Profilers, people who could read you like a book unnerved me. It was a surprise when I met Jason Gideon for the first time; he wanted me to work there. I met him at a lecture while working on my degree in philosophy. Over the countless years of my immortal existence I've been going to many schools and studied hard. There was so much to learn and as the years went on, the scope of education increased tenfold. I was attracted to learning like a moth to a flame.

Even in my mortal life, I was exceptionally intelligent. I vaguely remember my father sending me to a high-in boy's school when I was a child. A school full of nose-in-the-air rich young boys, I never really got along with them. I had a firm belief, at a young age, that one must earn things like wealth. Which is why, I remember, I left the family when I was 18, to find my own wealth and maybe start my own family. But that never came to be.

On the topic of families and romance, it is possible for vampire babies to be born, unlike the movies or books. However, many vampires these days have a human partner so usually 1 out of 10 the baby is a vampire, but as the statistics shows it very rare. Usually when a vampire marries a human, he or she would reveal that they are a vampire and in a way indoctrinate the person into the secret world of vampires. If ever the human should reveal anything about vampires to mortals, that person would be killed in a heartbeat. That was the way it was.

I never went to find love since I was turned. I didn't want to watch my lover and/or wife die and then live own with her. I remembered when I first met JJ at the BAU. She was a beautiful woman in every way. It brought out something primitive in me…like an inner predator. Which made sense since I drink human blood. I was hesitant to be near her long, I would hear her heartbeat and smell the faint sent of blood…of life in her. It took all my willpower not to grab her and rip her throat out with my large fangs. Vincent explained that this was common in all new vampires, that instinctively, I would become primal around humans…especially once I have interest in.

When JJ and I went to the Redskin's football game, that Gideon gave us tickets for, I couldn't stop thinking about tasting her blood. Every time she touched me, I flinched away. When we ended the date, we agreed that we were friends, nothing more. It was a small stab to my heart but it was for the best. I couldn't risk her become too close. So since then, I tried to stay as far from romance as possible.

But then, Lila happened. I got the same feeling around her as well…bloodlust. When she kissed me in her pool, all my pent up primal emotions that I kept suppressed for so long, finally reemerged. I almost bit her, but I stopped myself. I hated myself for making her upset when I told her that her manager was killed, but I had to do something to get her to stop. It killed me when she frowned at me the way she did.

Two hundred years I never felt love because if I did, I'd risk her life in more ways than one. It was better to be alone.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Dreams

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

I decided that after I finished "drinking" the blood my guardian gave me. I got to the roof in a flash with my wings. I landed on the concrete of the roof and stared out into the night. My mind is far from easy; thoughts of my past fill my mind. The road to accepting what I was was not easy in the least. I remember waking up in a room after I was turned. Vincent, explained everything to me…but I refused o believe him. Still the fangs and wings were there so how could I deny it? I spent days in that room, I even refused blood to a point where I was on the brink of death. I begged him for him to let me, but he forced blood down my throat. After that I accepted that I was a vampire, a creature of the dark, underground world.

Vincent and I traveled the world together and saw all there was to see. Some memories were good…and some were bad.

I remember I was in Europe back 1840 I believe. A young gypsy girl, with long red hair was dancing at a fair. My blood lust was on fire when I saw her and her glances at me…made my fangs beg for blood. After her dance, she took my collar and dragged me to a tent far from the crowd. She started to remove my coat and kissed me quickly. I felt my razor sharp nails dig into her back. She whimpered and I became mad with hunger. In just a second I snapped her neck and drank her dry. When I saw what I did, I ran as far as I could from the fair and wept. I realized what a monster I was and always will be. Vincent found me soon after that and took me home to rest. The death of the girl was quickly forgotten by the public, but not by me.

A monster…a beast…I felt so much like an animal lurking in the dark. Those damn stories of vampires being sophisticated seducers of the night was all lies. We vampires are in fact more primal and dangerous then what people truly realize. Vampires are prisoners of our hunger for blood and flesh. Forever locked away from the hopes of a normal life of a mortal.

I sat on the roof for a long time, but I soon knew that it was one in the morning and I had work in the morning. I flew back down from the roof and into my bedroom. I slept that night without nightmares. Just dreamless sleep.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

I drove to work, Vincent put blood in my thermos as usual, I usually washed it down with coffee. It helped with the nasty taste. I walked into the office; I was the first one there as usual. It's so wonderful that my team has lives…families. We're did I have to go home to at the end of the day. Years of living alone, with the exception of my guardian made my heart heavy with loneliness and pain. It made my craving for blood worse as well. I so desperately wanted a wife…a child…a real home. But I could never trust myself to not hurt them. I've seen many vampires accidently kill their mates when driven into w blood lust rage that made them seem like pure animals. They ripped their mates and offspring to pieces. I could never live on knowing I had done something so horrible. So I try to harden myself against emotions and the need to find another. All my dreams of having a family when I was mortal were shattered in an instant. Although Vincent has done everything to make up for what he had done, he knows that he couldn't undo that fact that I couldn't find love or have a life.

With a depressed sigh, I got to work on some case reports. Work always numbed the pain.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. A Prince

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

As I sat in at my desk in the bullpen, I thought more about the past. With my eidetic memory, it was almost like taking a machine and stepping back in time, watching the scene unfold. I have many good and bad memories. Some still haunt me to this day but one still makes me fearful of the future. Many years ago, I remember at the beginning of the twentieth century, I was in Germany at the time with my guardian.

The reason was because that every century, every vampire would meet to discuss about what to expect and how to adapt to the many changes that the world is undergoing. This century posed a great threat to our secrecy. Technology was growing and people…well mortals…were no longer as oblivious as they used to be. War and expansion has made mortals more cunning and more curious of the unknown. In fact people started to have a huge curiously for the "supernatural" as they called it. Books and movies of vampires and monsters started to appear everywhere around the world. It terrified us that now people would have some idea that we do exist. Fiction books or not they made us wearier.

It was actually my first meeting I've ever gone to. Even though I was still very young, in vampire age, I was no longer considered…well a baby if you would call it.

The meeting was in the catacombs of the city that was long forgotten centuries ago. At the center of the tunnels and dark corridors, a large dome like room with many chairs that a church would have. Along with a large stage in the center with podiums and large wooden chairs.

Vincent led me to sit in the middle so we could hear what the council would say. Yes there was a vampire council, about six of them to be exact. The oldest living vampires ever, nearing about six thousand years. One of them was even a scribe for a pharaoh back in the days of the Egyptian empire before he was cast into the world of the vampires. Despite them being very old, they were easily adaptable to change and ruled with much wisdom.

When everyone sat down the council rose and greeted everyone, thanking them for attending. It first started with some basic news about world events and some important notes about accepting that the world was changing fast, so we would have to too if we wanted to survive. Suddenly, one of them asked all the new vampires to step forward. I froze, I was terrified for a second. But then Vincent told me that it was just for them to be aware of new vampires and it was noting serious in the least. To my surprise, I was the only vampire to stand. Then again…not many of those bitten lived anyway.

I walked to the stage and stopped when they raised their hands. The one in the middle that looked only to be in his thirties, stood up and have me a hard look.

"you look very young for a vampire…hardly 17."

"I was turned when I was in my early twenties…people do mistake me for an adolescent though…"

He chuckled lightly, "Your name…"

"Spencer Reid."

"Who is your current guardian?"

"Vincent Creed."

"How old are you now…"

"…a little over a hundred years…"

"Still very, very young…however a new face and a man not as ancient as the rest of us will be of help in the future ahead."

I smiled, and then he spoke again.

"Do you have any special abilities…vampires usually do."

"I…uh…I have wings…" I said nervously.

The man's eyes widened and he looked shocked, "Wings?"

I nodded, "Can you show them to us" he asked.

I nodded and removed my coat. My large bat wings marutalized and the whole room gasped. I became frightened by this. Was it weird, even by vampire standards, would I be banished from the council and from my guardian's protection? So many thoughts flew through my head that I didn't see the council come down from the stage and look at my wings.

"I've haven't seen a power like this…in over three thousand year" said one of them. "The last person who had it…was the prince."

My eyes shot open, "A-a what" he stuttered.

One of them explained, "Of of the first vampires had a child who had your power…wings. He was considered and pronounced as a prince in the world of vampires and among other…supernatural beings as the mortals would call it. But the prince was killed…by a mortal woman…"

"What was his name?"

"Dracula…"

It was true; Dracula was a real man…and a prince among the vampires. Although the human stories botched up what really happened since so many had different accounts of what happened he was killed by a woman, who many claimed that he loved. But that was never proven and still remained a mystery.

Since that day at the council…I was considered to be the next prince of the vampires. Vincent still remained my guardian and told me that I may not see them, but the council has guards all around the city of Quantico. They don't want me to be killed. The prince, if I really am, would grow to be the most powerful being on earth. Provided if I drink more blood and trained more, as Vincent told me I should.

It made me hate myself even more. I was even more of a freak of nature and now I had responsibilities to the vampire world. However, because of my age I wasn't going to be a full appointed prince for another few centuries. I was still too young. But that didn't mean I wasn't treated and respected as one. They just said I was too young to hold much power yet. Still I would receive gifts and the council would visit to check up on me and see my progress. I was growing more powerful each day, whether I wanted to or not.

I would never be normal even if I tried.

My thoughts were disturbed when I saw my teammates come into the office.

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Danger

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

My teammates come in with smiles and Morgan was talking with Garcia. Laughing and joking. They all sit down at their desks around me. JJ, Hotch, and Rossi went to their offices up the stairs and Garcia went to her "lair" on the other side of the room.

I continued to work as they talking about last night and their weekends. I had to admit I was so jealous that they had real lives to live and real fun to have. One thing was really jealous of was that they could get married and have children. I so desperately wanted a child of my own. But at the same time I refused to live on and watch my wife and child die. I could never bear that.

What was even more heart-breaking for me…if I had a heart anymore after living so long…was that they had families. Fathers, mothers, sisters, brothers, aunts and uncles, grandparents, an endless parade of loving family members. Me…I can't even remember my family…I don't even remember what they looked like.

Morgan walked up to my desk and patted my shoulder, "Hey pretty boy…you came in early again did you?"

I nodded and drank some of my coffee.

He sighed, "You need a lady Reid…a nice girl to tell her all of your fun facts and figures too."

If only it were that easy for me Morgan…if I wasn't a blood-sucking vampire prince…maybe, I thought dryly.

Prentiss nodded in agreement, "Yeah Reid…you need a girlfriend. I want to see some baby geniuses around here."

I smiled, but I remembered something that made me realize how little time I would have with my team.

_Your immortal Spencer, a mortal lifetime is only a second to a vampire's immortality. _

I knew that when that day came to say good-bye to my team…I would greave for centuries. I lost so many friends, so many people that I loved and cared for. Vampires…especially the older ones, have become empty voids of beings after seeing many die. After being alive for so long…that thing that makes you "alive" vanishes and your heart shrivels up…I know that mine will too and my emotions would fade away.

But in the long run…it was for the best not to feel.

The day went by with nothing really happening. Just lots of paperwork.

As I step out of the office when it was time to go home for the day…I felt a strange aura in the room. It felt ancient but also…dangerous.

I looked around and saw nothing. The office was empty now and packed my bag and left the building quickly.

This sensation I felt was not good…not good at all.

But once I got out of the elevator and into the parking garage, I froze.

A man with golden eyes and a wicked smile was standing a few feet away from me.

Another vampire? But this one looked dangerous.

He kept looking at me for a long time and then I finally spoke.

"Who are you?"

He chuckled, "I'm a man like you…with certain powers that are not mortal that is."

"A vampire I presume?"

He chuckled louder, "No my prince…something far worse than that."

In a flash of light he transformed into a red-eyed bat-like creature. He roared and lunged at me with his large claws and pointed teeth. In that exact moment…I saw Vincent rush in front of me and push the monster away.

"Damn them" he snarled.

Other vampires, most likely the guards attacked the monster and managed to subdue him easily.

"Come Spencer…this place is no longer safe."

He grabbed me and we went back to my apartment, he immediately started getting out my bags and other guards started to pack up my things.

"What's going on" I demanded.

"This city is no longer safe for you. They have come to take you…the council won't allow that. Nor will I or any of the other vampires.

"But what was that thing? I can't just leave."

Vincent held my shoulders, "We have no choice…you must leave the BAU and the United States until it is safe again."

I was stunned but whatever reason he was doing this…I knew better then to not obey my guardian.

"All will be explained soon Spencer…We will leave for Germany tonight."

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Curse

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The life of a prince of any kind is not an easy life to live. It's defined indefinitely, that the prince must make difficult choices and great sacrifices. Before I left for Germany, I swopped into the BAU office, completely undetected by the camera or security guards.

I had a small envelope in my hand and I slipped it under Hotch's door. I knew the team would be mad and Morgan would ring my neck…but there was nothing else I could do. I had to let them go.

My guardian and I went to Germany that day, since we had to keep hidden; we had to travel in disguises. With the help of Vincent I was able to completely erase my tracks in Quantico and what I did there.

Hopefully that will keep…whatever was hunting me at bay for a while.

As we exit the airport, he head over to the council in the underground catacombs. There the council and many other aristocrat vampires were waiting for me. They bowed as I entered the dome-shaped room.

"Welcome my Lord…I wish we could have seen each other on better times…" said one of the councilmen who I've known for a long time.

"I understand that I'm in some sort of danger, however, I was never informed of what the danger is" I said calmly.

The others looked at each other and sighed, "Yes...it is important for you to learn all of the secrets the vampires have…come this way."

We walked to a hidden door at the end of the room. It led down to a deeper part of the catacombs.

"This book has been passed down for over seven thousand years. It contains all of the knowledge of vampires to the very beginning…"

The book was huge, almost the size of three large books put together and it needed two men to open it.

It opened to a special page that was written in blood.

"What you saw was a vampire…but he had the Curse of Blood."

I blinked, "The curse of what?"

"He pointed to the page and read what was written aloud.

_That who gives into the carnal lust of blood and is driven by hunger that is never quenched has been stricken with the Curse of Blood._

_It is the darkest part of the vampire soul, the very essence of the beast that vampires have long since restrained._

_They have no law or rule, no compassion or mercy._

_Driven by greed for blood they roam the earth with a heart to stop them._

"That man you saw was a victim of the curse…its irreversible. Many have fallen to it…and those who do…are killed."

I winced, killed…that's so cruel yet if these people are dangerous…what else could be done?

I sighed, "So these…vampires are hunting me for some reason?"

"Yes…we have no idea why they are attacking you and now. They have always worked and lived alone… this is some sort of conspiracy" said Vincent, worry in his voice.

**Meanwhile back in Quantico:**

Hotch was absolutely enraged…Morgan was even worse. The anger that was around them made everyone in the office avoided them like the plague. That also applied to the rest of the BAU team.

How could he, they all thought. How would he just get up and leave without a word to them about it?

Instantly they thought he was in some kind of trouble, but when Garcia found on her computer that his house was gone and so was his records moved, they became beyond pissed.

Spencer Reid left them…it stung like hell.

But outside of the BAU office, a small group of vampires was re-grouping.

"He is not here…we have lost him" one of them hissed silently.

"Patience…we must keep looking for him…our future depends on it…with the prince in our master's hands…we will rule the mortal and vampire world. The council will finally fall."

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Trap

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer and Vincent were brought to an abandoned manor just outside of the city. They fixed it up for them and told they cannot leave the area or even go outside without supervision from at least three guards. Spencer was currently in the study, ready the various books of other famous vampires over the centuries. The history of the vampire world was vast and strange. So much mystery and so much to learn. It's hard to believe that vampires were able to hide for so long, alongside the humans. As he looked over another manuscript he didn't see Vincent come into the room.

"Spencer…how are you doing?"

He looked up, despite loving all the reading he could do; he missed the BAU and his friends. However, going home to them would be a terrible mistake and they would surely be killed.

"Alright…but I want to go home…"

Vincent sighed and hugged his childe, "I'm sorry Spencer…how could this have happened? Why are those…cursed vampires attacking us and why would someone want to overthrown the council?"

Spencer looked up at Vincent then back at his texts, "Who knows, politics with vampires are the same as with mortals I guess."

Vincent nodded and left the room, when he shut the room to the study, his eyes turned dark and he gave a wicked smile. He had the prince right where he wanted him and soon his "followers" and he would destroy the wretched council for good.

He walked away, ready to contact his followers of their location now it was safe too.

#$#$##$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$

Garcia was hard at work to find any trace of Spencer. Morgan was also looking through any files he could find on a computer next to her.

Suddenly a message appeared on Garcia's computer screen

_We have information on Spencer Reid. Meet us outside of the building in an hour._

Morgan and Garcia called in the others and they thought about whether they should go and see whoever sent the message had to say.

Yet, they desperately wanted to find Spencer and ask him why in the world he left.

They all agreed to meet the senders in an hour.

However, outside they cursed vampires waited patiently. Yet they remembered what their master told them, "Do not kill them…bring them alive to the manor."

With evil smirks they waited, it was about five minutes more until they would arrive.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Spencer sighed and put down the book he was reading, he was tired and just wanted to sleep for a while. He got up and walked to the bedroom. There he changed and hopped into bed. The room was cozy and warm, yet he felt a sudden pain in his back. When Spencer reached to touch his upper back he felt his wings trying to emerge from his skin.

"Why are they doing that…they only try to come out when…there is serious danger."

Spencer seemed to always forget that his vampire nature makes him more in-tune with his surroundings and his senses are much more powerful.

He shot out of bed and ran out to find his guardian, but once he got out of his room, he was ambushed by cursed vampires. Before he could fight back, one of them put a cloth to his nose and mouth. He fainted then as the darkness took him.

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Why?

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

"Wake up my childe…"

Spencer woke up to the sound of his guardian's voice. "Vincent…what…happened…"

He slowly got up and found himself in a bed, "Vincent…the cursed ones, they attacked me! We're in danger" cried Spencer.

Vincent held him down gently and soothed his hair. "Don't worry, were safe now…just rest here and I'll get you some tea…"

"Oh thank you Vincent." Spencer took a big gulp of the warm…yet strangely flavored tea. It was then that Spencer became to feel…different.

"Don't worry Spencer it will be over soon enough…"

Spencer began to feel very weak in only a matter a minutes, he then knew that Vincent gave him poison.

"Vincent…why?"

"Without a prince, the vampires will lose faith in the council for not keeping you safe. After centuries I will take over the vampire realm and with my followers of cursed vampires, no one will dare cross me. All that's left is to tie up a few lose ends…like your friends of course."

Spencer tried to get up but his body was too weak, "Please don't…hurt them…"

"Oh don't worry they kept looking for you so they dug their own graves…any how its best that the people who knew you the most and who could trouble me be out of the picture for good anyway…to be honest when one of my followers tired to kill you I didn't want you to be killed so…violently…despite it all you're my childe…the poison will end your immortal life painlessly."

"No…please…spare my…friends…"

Vincent pulled the covers to Spencer's chin and kissed the top of his head.

Tears fell from Spencer's eyes as Vincent left the bedroom.

#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

The team was dragged into the manor and was tied up by chains. The vampires, with their amazing powers, transported them to the manor in minutes. The cursed vampires brought them into the main room, where Vincent was waiting for them.

"Welcome, I understand your Spencer's friends."

Morgan growled, "What did you do to him?"

Vincent chuckled, "Oh he will be alright. He's resting and soon he will be resting…forever."

Morgan growled louder and the other gave dark looks that could make anyone tremble with fear.

"I know he didn't tell you what he really is. But since you're going to die today…might as well tell you."

They simply looked at him wearily.

"Do you believe in vampires?"

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#

Spencer felt so weak and he also couldn't stop crying. His "father" had betrayed him and had been for a long time. It hurt him to the very center of his heart. But as he lay on the bed dying, he felt a burst of energy coming from his back.

He found himself sitting up and his wings came out and glowed slightly. Then he felt better. For some reason the internal power from his wings or wherever it came from cured the poison.

Spencer got up and made his way out of the room, Vincent will pay for endangering his friends.

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Rise of the Dark King

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

"That…can't be true" said Prentiss, she was shocked beyond belief. Vincent first had to prove he was in fact a vampire which wasn't too hard at all. Then he explained about Spencer and that fact…he was a prince.

They couldn't believe it but the way He acted and was so secretive…it made sense. Vincent waved his hand and the vampires moved closer to the team…ready to kill them.

But at that moment, Spencer came in, his black wings out and his eyes blazing with rage.

"Vincent…" he said in a low voice that made Vincent pale a bit.

"How…the poison should have KILLED you!" Spencer snarled and his eyes turned bright red. In a flash, he ripped Vincent's head off and the followers froze dead in their tracks.

Spencer turned to them and snarled, "Leave…or your next…" They fled the building and Spencer smiled.

He finally embraced his inner demon. He was a vampire and a prince. Soon to be the most powerful creature on the planet. He looked over at his friends and sighed, "Are you alright?"

They nodded, but he was uneasy. They knew…too much…they would have to die…but Spencer wouldn't let that happen.

"Leave this place quickly! If the council finds you hear you will all be killed. Never speak of me or my race. Forget me to save yourselves."

The others shouted in protest, "No, never Reid. We can't leave you."

Spencer didn't budge and sighed sadly, "Please…leave…"

They all looked at him with tears. JJ and Morgan went up to Spencer and hugged him, "We'll miss you pretty boy." Garcia started sobbing and the others hugged Spencer too. They left in one of the cars they saw on the side of the house.

Spencer took a deep breath and looked at the blood on his hands. He finally accepted who and what he was. A monster, a beast, an animal, a demon….

It wasn't long until the council came and learned what happened.

And so the dark prince became the dark king.

PLEASE REVIEW- One more chapter with a twist.


	10. End of an era

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

**59 years later**

The manor has been renovated and turned into the new headquarters for the council and was Spencer's permanent home. He was proclaimed as the new king not a while ago from all the vampires in a special ritual out in the woods near the manor. Since then, Spencer spent all of his time looking over and gathering manuscripts of the vampire race and protecting the sacred texts from outsiders and mortals. He spent a great deal of time to find a cure for the curse of blood that infected a large group of the vampire population. After much research and trial and error, a cure was found at last. They were cured and the curse was no more. There was much celebration after that.

Spencer's power grew since the day he killed Vincent and he had to send his "family" away. After the council found out that Vincent was a traitor, they did a whole background check on him. Vincent's plans to control the council and vampire world, has gone back centuries. However, he didn't expect Spencer to have wings or be a prince. He wanted to use him to help him take over, but when he found out about Spencer's wings his plans changed.

Yet, now that he is gone and the curse has been cured, the vampires can once again roam the earth in peace. However, he knew he had one last thing to do.

#$###$#$$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Derek Morgan and his wife Penelope were sitting by the fore in their cozy town house not far from where they used to work. They had long since retired and watched their children and grand-children grow up. They were happy to have been blessed with a wonderful life of family and friends. The team stayed together for a long, long time until Hotch and Rossi died. Jack, Hotch's son often visited them and so did Henry. JJ was living in Florida with her husband Will. As for Prentiss, she was living not far from them with her husband, George.

Yet, the missed Spencer dearly. They wondered about him and what he was doing. It was on that night, while sitting by the fire, Spencer Reid in his usual geeky clothes, appeared out of thin air next to the fire. Derek and Penelope were in shock.

Spencer chuckled, "You guys look like JJ did when I visited her before."

Derek got up slowly, his eyes wide with astonishment.

"Reid…I can't believe it…you haven't aged at all…"

Spencer gave a sad sigh, "I'm immortal Morgan…I have been for a long time…I saw your kids…as beautiful as their mother and father."

Garcia giggled, "You're such a charmer, for a vampire."

Spencer smiled, "I wanted to visit since…I haven't seen you in a long time…"

Morgan wasn't as fool he could feel that there was something Spencer wasn't telling him. But he didn't want to press; he wanted to ask Spencer about his life and what had happened since that day in the manor with Vincent.

"What have you been doing since…you know?"

Spencer gave a soft smile, "I've been busy running the vampire realm. Running an empire isn't easy. I'm now called the dark king. Not a bad title."

"I've also cured the blood curse on the infected vampires, they won't bother anyone anymore."

They smiled, thank god there were cured.

"Spencer…we missed you so much…" said Garcia in a soft voice.

Spencer gave her a smile and kissed her forehead, "I missed you guys so much."

They all embraced and Spencer said, "I have to go now…you guys should rest…"

They nodded, "Yeah...I feel so tired now…"

Spencer hugged them again and vanished…but he didn't "leave".

He watched as they got into bed and fell asleep.

They didn't know that his powers were able to tell when a mortal was going to die. Which is why he visited Hotch and Rossi before they passed away too. On this night, Garcia, Morgan, and JJ were going to die. It made Spencer's heart rip with pain and grief. He wanted to see them on this night, so the council won't kill them for learning about the vampire world. They would die a peaceful death then at the hands of the council. With a heavy heart he kissed the tops of their foreheads and soon felt their life-forces vanish.

#$#$$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$##$

Back at the manor, Spencer returned to his room to see his darling wife, Vanessa and his baby son relaxing in the nursery. She smiled when he walked into the room. She was holding their five month old baby. Their son was a pure-blood vampire, once he was a young adult, around the age of 23, he would stop aging all together.

Spencer picked up the baby and rocked him gently in his arms. In the future, his son would be a king like he is.

Spencer hated being a vampire, he hated that he had to watch his friends die and he would live on. But he loved his wife and son. So he deiced that being a vampire has its benefits, he will never be parted from his family. He had no idea what the future would hold for the vampire race, but he was ready to face it as their king.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
